


【盾铁】他会一直想念你

by Jackiestate



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 盾妮 - Freeform, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiestate/pseuds/Jackiestate





	【盾铁】他会一直想念你

克林特解下领带扔在床上，扼紧喉咙的感觉让他有点不舒服。

这里是复仇者基地，他回来收拾一点东西。

不管是鹰眼还是浪人，都决定要退休了。

有些事真的很奇妙，原来他们都还在复仇者大厦的时候，他没任务总喜欢在大厦里溜达。

和浩克抢腌黄瓜，结果被托尼嘲笑自己都快塞不进制服。

他气得差点被腌黄瓜噎死，指着托尼的小肚子嚷嚷着他才没资格笑自己呢。

然后被队长不赞同的皱眉和娜塔莎的眼神劝退。

索尔一掌拍上他的背，豪爽一笑。吾友克林特，勇于面对自己的缺陷是一种美德！

所有复仇者爆发出一阵大笑。

克林特从来没和别人说过——包括娜塔莎——那个时候的大厦对他来说，温暖又安心。

作为神盾局的特工，他很少能在除了他家农场之外的地方能感受到。

可是，这个地方现在竟只剩下班纳和他。

回忆中的欢笑和现实中的冷清，对比强烈得让他胸口更加沉闷。

他抹了把脸，走到工作台前翻找是否有需要带回去的东西。

结果不知道是触碰到哪个按钮，蓝色全息投影突然闪烁着跳出在克林特的面前。

投影闪烁了几下便稳定下来，克林特看着那个人形投影沉默了半晌，还是忍不住笑道。

“你该不会非要等我先开口吧，铁罐？”

“Well, 以防万一，我设置了声纹检测，确认你是肥啾之后这个人工智能才会激活。”

托尼耸耸肩，眉角和胡梢翘起的角度都和以前一样。

“毕竟我太清楚你们没了我肯定会一团糟，所以我给你们每个人都做了这个——”

他用蓝色半透明的手指了指自己，“托尼·斯塔克版顶配AI豪华套餐，这是给你的，肥啾。”

克林特哼了一声，“明明是你们没我不行好不好，”他完全忘记了自己其实只是在和一个AI说话，“看看你们不带我团战，输得多惨。”

不断滚动着的蓝色数据生动地还原了托尼得意的神态，克林特看着那个虚空的托尼，坐下来手肘撑着膝盖又沉默了。

“怎么啦，小鸟？”托尼飘到克林特的面前，“要不要我和你介绍一下我的功能呀，豪华套餐的功能可多了——”

“我之前真的很讨厌你。”

克林特低着头看着自己的脚尖，他听见那个托尼AI也沉默了，于是他接着说下去。

“队长也是，我刚刚认识队长的时候，我也讨厌他。

严肃，正直，道德标杆，他训练我的时候每次都把我累得半死才放我休息。

而我不过是一个有前科的特工，他肯定看不上我，所以我也就事事都和他呛。

直到后来，我们有次出任务出了很大的纰漏，是我的责任，严重到我可能再也不能做特工了。

可是队长却站在我的面前，和弗瑞说这次任务本来就是强人所难铤而走险，不能全怪我。

我很奇怪，为什么他会愿意为了一个相识不久又脾气不好的人去据理力争呢。

后来我就明白了，队长他的公平和宽厚，是没有差别地分给他身边的每一个人的。

史蒂夫对我来说，除了是搭档或者队长，更像是一个大家长——严格起来一点儿都不含糊，却也从来不介意我以前有过什么经历。”

说到这里，克林特抬头看向托尼，全息投影安静地浮在半空中等待他的下文。

“直到后来，你出现了。队长就好像突然被——噢，天哪，我说不出口。”

克林特泄气地把脸埋在手心里，“这听上去太幼稚了，而我都已经是三个孩子的爸爸了。”

托尼的眼睛骨碌地一转，他皱了皱鼻子，问道，“你是想说，队长就好像突然被我给抢走了？”

克林特的脸都快皱到一起去了，盯着托尼那双仍然大得过分的双眼，他真的不想承认这个——老天，他到底为什么要和一个AI说起这码事？

他支支吾吾地嗯了一声后，托尼毫无形象地笑翻在半空中。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈肥啾你是认真的吗！”

“我的天哪哈哈哈哈哈哈，你这是什么缺乏父爱的小可怜噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

克林特无语地扶额，他就知道会被无情地嘲笑，“能不能别笑了！我知道我很幼稚，这都是之前的事了——再说，还不是都怪你把队长拐走之后，天天闪瞎我们的眼！”

托尼捂着肚子感觉快喘不过气似的，“我没想到你还有恋父情结哈哈哈哈！”

克林特翻了翻白眼，丢了个中指过去，低头把工作台上的东西装进包里。

“笑死你算了，我收拾好东西就走。这玩意儿——”

他指了指托尼，“就留在这里可以吗？我今天还不方便带回去。”

托尼无所谓地摆摆手，“随便啊，反正这个是给你的。”

等到克林特背上包准备拉开房门的时候，托尼向他道别。

“拜拜，小鸟。啊对了，记得顺便带我向队长问个好，我不在的时候他会想我的。”

话音刚落，托尼丢了个飞吻就消失在空气中了。

克林特搭在门把上的手迟迟没有按下去，那股子一直缠绕在他喉咙处的刺痛终于汹涌地冲破了禁锢。

他的背影有晃动，肩膀压抑地颤抖着。

落地窗倒映出他今天一身的黑色西装，和他胸口的白花。

克林特另一只手捂住双眼，泪水还是不停地从指缝中滴落在地板上，一声声砸出深色的水滴。

他会一直想念你，一直。

从你离开后，带着这份思念，一直想到了白发苍苍。

然后回到这个有你的世界，和你一起离开。

**今天是美国队长的葬礼。**


End file.
